


home for the holidays.

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: The Byers and Jane are driving down back to Hawkins for Christmas. Chaos awaits for them at the Wheelers’ as Jane and Mike and Jonathan and Nancy are still going strong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a couple of chapters! Please give me some time to write more about the different relationships I’ve mentioned that would be in this story. I just wanted to have fun with this “home for the holidays” idea so this will definitely not be only one chapter!

It was a cold afternoon in Skokie, Illinois. The Byers (and Jane of course) were getting the car loaded and packed for their 2 hour journey back home for the holidays. It was the 23rd of December. Jonathan thought it would be a good idea to leave before Christmas Eve to beat traffic and get to Hawkins without any difficulty.

—————————————————————————

“Are we there yet?” Jane asks for the 6th time. Jonathan thought it was funny, but only because he understood the anticipation she was experiencing in this 2 hour ride, which to him, just like Jane, felt like a lifetime. 

“No El. We’re not there yet. Just like we weren’t there the last time you asked. Which was 10 minutes ago.” Will says, tired and frustrated. Jane ignores him and leans back on the seat.

“Mike’s house is just about 10 minutes away now though.” Jonathan says to Will, eyeing him from the rearview mirror. 

Joyce was just admiring the streets, roads, and shops of Hawkins and observing how much they’ve changed since the last time they were down here. Driving past RadioShack still always broke her. 

Jonathan was pulling into the Cul-de-Sac and Jane was jumping on her seat out of excitement. Whenever Mike knew they were visiting, he would always peep out the window. At least three times in an hour till they got here. As soon as they all get out of the car, their door pops open and Mike comes out running. 

“El!” He yells from across the driveway and runs towards El, hugging her tightly. Jonathan locks the car and starts to walk up to their door as he sees Nancy smiling, running down the stairs. Jonathan smiles as soon as he sees her and sighs of relief, finally being able to see that smile he was waiting for the longest time. She runs straight into his arms and he wraps his arms around her as tight as he could.

“I missed you.” Nancy says as her face is still buried in his chest.

“Not as much as I did.” Jonathan says as Nancy finally looks up. Jonathan leans down and cups her face in his hands, kissing her lips as passionately as he could. 

“Hey hey hey. What did I say to you the last time you came over? I need at least a 3 inch distance between you and my daughter.” Ted says as he comes out of the hallway, eyeing Jonathan. 

Jonathan pulls away as quickly as he could.

“Am I understood?” Ted asks.

“Y-yeah. Yes sir.” Jonathan says shyly. He quickly walks over to Ted to shake his hand. Jonathan puts his hand out to shake Ted’s. Ted just stares at his hand for a while.

“Daaaaad.” Nancy says to stop Ted from giving Jonathan a hard time for once. Ted shakes Jonathan’s hand in response. 

“Happy Holidays Mr. Wheeler.” Jonathan says, smiling. Ted just pats Jonathan’s shoulder and walks away. 

Jonathan quickly turns around to look at Nancy and motions a knife going through his chest as Nancy laughs.


	2. it’s dinner time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Byers and El have finish settling in to the Wheelers’ house as the Wheelers prepare for dinner.

Mike, El and Will were down in the basement and Jonathan and Nancy were in her room. Joyce was freshening up in the bathroom.

“How is Max? I want to call her.” El asks Mike. 

“Max is good. In fact all of them are. Dustin went on vacation for the holidays and I just saw Lucas and Max yesterday!” Mike says with excitement. 

“When is Dustin coming back?” Will asks Mike while looking at the new boardgames Mike has bought.

“He’s coming back the day after New Years Day.” Mike says, hand in hand with El.

“Sweet! I can see him before I leave.” Will says with excitement. He notices El and Mike ignoring him and being completely involved in each other. 

“I’ll just leave you two alone-“ Will says, walking up the stairs and leaving the basement. 

Jonathan and Nancy were both on her bed. Jonathan’s head was laid on Nancy’s lap as she played with his hair.

“So,” Nancy says with her hands in Jonathan’s hair. “What’d you get me for Christmas?”

Jonathan laughs and gets up from her lap. 

“Well if I told you it wouldn’t make it special.” Jonathan smirks and taps her nose. He gets up from her bed and leans against her dresser. 

“Heyyyy. Just tell me. Do I really have to wait till Christmas to find out? That is so cliché.” Nancy leans against her pillows and looks at him.

“Oh so holidays are too cliché for you now?” Jonathan laughs. “Depends, are you gonna tell me what you got me?” 

“Well-no not really.”

“Okay then. Christmas morning.” Jonathan smirks and moves over to Nancy’s bed, leaning down and kissing her softly. 

“Hey you can’t do that. You know I’m a sucker for your kisses.” Nancy says, getting up from her bed. 

“That’s exactly why I do that. Now let’s go help them downstairs.” Jonathan says, grabbing Nancy’s hand and walking downstairs.

“Mike! El! Come upstairs! It’s dinner time!” Karen yells from the kitchen.


	3. 4 inches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wheelers and the Byers all sit down to have a nice dinner to find out someone had a special surprise planned.

The Wheelers, the Byers, and El were all seated on the table for dinner. Karen made casserole, mashed potatoes, green beans, and mac and cheese for the kids. 

Jonathan and Nancy were sitting next to each other and so were Mike and El. Will was sitting in between Joyce and Holly and Karen and Ted were across each other on both ends of the table. 

“So how’s Illinois treating you Joyce?” Ted asks Joyce as he passes the casserole over to her. 

“All I can say is that the people are definitely not as friendly as they are here.” Joyce laughs.

All the kids start passing the dishes across the table and talking amongst themselves as the parents do the same. Jonathan and Nancy are in their own little world and so are the kids. 

“This casserole is amazing Mrs. Wheeler!” Jonathan says as he takes another bite of it. 

“Thank you Jonathan. It is your mother’s recipe after all.” Karen says, eyeing and smiling at Joyce. 

Jonathan tries to get Karen’s attention but she’s preoccupied with Holly. Ted notices Jonathan anxiously waiting so he takes charge.

“Nancy, can you grab me a spoon from the drawer?” Ted asks Nancy. 

“Yeah.” As soon as Nancy gets up, everyone from the table looks at Jonathan and they excitedly smile. They all quiet down as Nancy notices something in the drawer. She grabs a little box and looks over at Karen.

“Mom? What’s this?” She asks Karen. Jonathan gets up and walks over to her. He takes the box from Nancy’s hand and gets down on one knee in front of her.

“Nancy-“ 

“Jesus Christ, Jonathan.” Nancy says with her hand over her mouth.

“Nancy, somewhere along the classes we shared and the monsters we hunted, I fell in love with you. I knew once I felt what I felt that I would never feel that way with someone else ever again. Through the trauma we’ve shared and the time we’ve spent together I knew it was you. I love you and not only for who you are but who I am when I’m with you. And I know nothing else will make me happier but for us to spend the rest of our lives together. So what do you say, do you want to monster hunt with me for the rest of your life?” Jonathan chokes up at Nancy tearing up but lets all his words out and anxiously waits for her answer, arms out with the ring in his hand.

“Oh my God Jonathan-yes. Of course. Yes. Yes! Yes!” Nancy yells with excitement and wipes her tears away. 

Jonathan quickly gets up and slides the ring on Nancy’s finger. He hugs her as tight as he could as all the family members get up and crowd around them, hugging them both. As everyone calms down and back away, Nancy looks down at her ring.

“So you were all apart of this?” Nancy asks everyone in the room.

“Yes but your mom was supposed to be the one to ask you to get up.” Ted says, looking at Karen.

“Yeah I was wondering what you needed a spoon for but I didn’t think anything of it.” Nancy laughs.

“Now Jonathan, just because you two are engaged doesn’t mean you can be closer than 3 inches to Nancy. Understood?” Ted says to Jonathan.

“Y-yeah of course sir.” Jonathan nervously replies.

“Ted.” Karen says.

“Okay. Okay fine. 4 inches for the newly engaged couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This idea was a headcanon thought of on tumblr. All credits go to them!


End file.
